Nothing Out of The Ordinary
by it'sheadversusheart
Summary: Two contrasting personalities makes for an interesting yet strange encounter... Emma/Dean Ambrose.


"Look guys, I'm just saying, we all know that Hunter stays by his word. He'll go all out tonight to make sure Daniel does not leave with that belt once again. He already tried getting us in on it and we declined. No doubt he'll have Orton and Batista out there tonight," Seth Rollins explained to the two men as all three walked down backstage as a body. The other two just seemed to be nodding and muttering in agreement in the back at Seth as usual. Seth was always eager to be out there doing something even if it was a huge risk - he thrived on it. Roman and Dean were happy to be a part of that.

"We'll be out there, then. I got a feeling we'll be helping out Daniel a lot more frequently after this too," Roman responded, and Seth chuckled a little.

"Daniel can hold his own, guy's tough. But that numbers game is where we have to come in. So it's set? I mean, you know... only if necessary."

"Sure, yup. A nice serving of justice is due, anyway. So why not?" Dean spoke, and Seth and Roman nodded slowly, looking convinced enough.

"So it's settled, and I can go get food," Roman said, stuffing the mask into his pocket thoughtlessly, clearly wanting no further involvement in this conversation when he could be eating. "Coming?"

Seth thought for a moment then nodded, having no idea why it took him so long to decide. "Sorry, I'm in. I gotta call Kait, too. Her flights are all messed up so we gotta sort that. Dean?"

The man looked up from the loose tape he was messing with around his hand. "Oh, nah, I'm good. I'll go stretch or whatever. Gimme a buzz when you're done," he shouted back as he started walking further on. Seth and Roman just shrugged and left Dean to do his thing. He always did have a different way of preparing himself for matches, and they got that, so they headed off.

Dean continued to irritate himself by drawing his attention back to the loose tape. He frowned as he tapped all four of his pockets at the front and back of his pants and felt nothing there. He was almost sure there was some tape back in The Shield's locker room, but he wasn't prepared to go all the way back. Actually, there was likely some here backstage on one of the crates or something. Most guys kind of left it anywhere anyway so there was no harm in someone using it for themselves.

The US Champion scanned the area for any sign of tape, and luckily he had spotted a black roll exactly where he imagined it would be. Among this, that wasn't the only thing he had spotted... There also happened to be a strange, pretty lady not far from him at all. Of course, Dean walking over had not drawn her away from her concentration. She also looked to be preparing herself for a match. Dean's fixed expression became almost roguish as he watched the way she oddly stretched, adding in a few of those crazy dance moves she was always doing. She was an unusual one, but at the same time intriguing. She wore a fully zipped grey hoodie over her ring gear, black boots, no knee pads. Her hair fell in loose blonde curls which she didn't seem to be paying much attention to. Different, actually. He noticed the majority of the other girls focused a lot on how they looked before going out there, which he didn't really get, because they'd be wrestling and getting all sweaty anyway. But whatever, typical women.

What was not typical or barely acceptable was Dean Ambrose standing there unintentionally giving her the eye. And she still hadn't noticed. That, or she had, but chose to ignore him, because really, she did look awfully engrossed in what she was doing, and who was he to interrupt? Instead, he stayed exactly where he was and brought his attention to the tape that needed fixing. He unwrapped it all from his hand, scrunched it together and just tossed it to the floor with no thought. He had unknowingly thrown it a little too far away from him as intended, as at that point the crazy dancing woman had stopped what she was doing to pick up the bundle of tape that Dean had thrown. Shrugging she threw it to the bin that was more than a few metres away from them, and it landed in perfectly.

Up to this point, Emma hadn't even spared Dean a glance, which he was surprised at, because he thought she would probably address anyone standing there in her free time outright staring at her. It wasn't so much that Dean wanted her attention on him, but he thought she would have at least acknowledged him a little. The strange thing was, this was not at all awkward. With anyone else standing there stretching while the Shield member slowly and methodically wrapped his hands with tape, it would be pretty awkward. Along with a few of those 'looking up to see them looking at you then quickly looking away', but it wasn't. While it was annoying, it wasn't.

"So how long do these ritual type things last, then?" Ambrose finally asked with his head down, focusing on the last bit of tape he ripped off, then looking up to see Emma actually looking at him this time. She looked quite deep in thought, the man noticed.

"I don't know. Not all that long to me, but Santino does always tell me that I take too long, I must forget..." Emma told him, and Dean scoffed at the mention of Santino.

"So, it's your thing, he shouldn't be telling you how you should be doing it." Ambrose realised he was getting a little too defensive at the moment, but Emma didn't seem to notice or care, instead she just shrugged.

"It's cool. I'd be late or even miss matches if it wasn't for him."

"Nerd," Dean muttered under his breath, bringing his attention back to Emma. He casually stepped further towards her, careful not to make it too slow or too fast to scare her or whatever. Either way, she wasn't fazed. She had actually stopped with her stretching and had sat down on one of the crates beside her. The diva started on a few arm stretches and kicked her legs nonchalantly.

"Sooo, what's going on with this weird... dance thing, then?" Dean wanted to know, lifting his arms to mimic what Emma did with the dance.

She shrugged. "It's fun, right? It gets everyone excited and involved. Oh, and you... should have that hand the other way," the Australian pointed out, referring to how Dean had his left hand.

"Teach me."

It was then that Emma gave her first wary expression towards Dean and his words, though it quickly vanished, and she shrugged again. "Sure thing."

Dean stepped much more closer this time and held up his arms at his side all too casually. Instead of her directly him verbally, he actually wanted her to move his arms for him. Emma frowned but held a questioning grin.

"Hey, I gotta do it right, and you're the one that does it perfect," he gave her a half grin after speaking. From anyone else's point of view, he looked to be getting a little too comfortable around Emma now, bit it was all innocent, nothing more than a fun and casual encounter... at least that's how it felt. Dean thought for a moment how different this would be with one of the other divas, which really made him realise at that point just how much of a careless flirt he was. Sure, he could try and push his luck right now with Emma, but he could already tell she'd laugh it off and take it no further and, well... just be different with it. Maybe humour him. And honestly... that thought really did appeal to him and made him want to do it, just to see her reaction and whether or not she'd bite back.

Emma continued to mess and manipulate his hands into the correct position which was proving to be difficult as Dean was becoming reluctant to keep to her fashioning. He watched her expression grow annoyed and puzzled then posed the question, "Problem?"

"I don't think I'm quite getting it," she told him, looking him in the face with a casual look, a face that seemed to be getting closer by the second, not that she cared to notice. "I'm sure if you practice you'll get it. It's pretty difficult if you ask me."

"Oh yeah? How long'd it take Santino?" Dean asked, tipping his head to the side, his eyes becoming darker and not leaving hers once. Emma's hands still held Dean's wrists and his arms still stayed up at his sides. They were becoming increasingly achy, but he kept them there and he had no idea why.

"Don't worry, he's bad at it too, I'll be happy to teach you, though," she smiled.

Dean returned the smile. "Cutie, aren't ya?"

Now he was really trying it, he knew he was, but Emma still didn't look to be fazed, and while it annoyed Dean, he kind of liked it. He'd never gotten a response like this before, and it was fun. He was also more inclined to continue seeing how far he could take it rather than leaving her alone. She was interesting, although he wasn't seeing much of her personality now, he knew there was more to know - more past this bubbly and positive attitude and he wanted to know. He really did. After he had said that, she retorted with a sheepish smile and a shrug. Madness.

He slowly and carefully slipped out of her grasp but still stayed where he was. Grinning, he finally spoke. "Emma?"

"Yes, Ambrose?"

Hearing his name roll from he tongue in her Australian accent was the prettiest thing he'd heard in a long time. Leaning forward, he kept his mischievous grin put. "Nothin'. Just let me know when my next dance lesson is," he told her, stepping back to pick the black roll of tape back up, then back to her again. He tossed up the roll and caught it in his hand then turned his attention back to her. "Maybe then I can become a rightful member of the Emmalution, and preferably replace that Santino guy."

With that, he proceeded to walk back down the hall, leaving Emma to stand there and actually think about what had just happened... as well as the next time she'd hopefully happen to run into Dean Ambrose again.


End file.
